fallen_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Ortega
Ortega is a main character in Fallen Hero: Rebirth, as well as a former partner and closest friend of Sidestep. They are currently a member of the Rangers and their codename is Charge. A possible love interest for the Protagonist, their given first name is Ricardo if male and Julia if female. Background Story ''Fallen Hero: Rebirth'' Personality/Appearance Ortega is charismatic and magnetic individual. Before the Heartbreak incident, they took advantage of their "hero reputation" to garner a large amount of suitors and were know for being popular with members of the opposite gender. Ortega is described as flirtatious and outgoing, and Sidestep observes more than once Ortega's outwardness and "touchy-feeliness." Ortega's disregard personal boundaries is one of the reasons why they would eventually become friends with the Protagonist, as a strong personality was needed to break through Sidestep's social shields. Appearance-wise, they are a latinx person of Mexican heritage, with deep brown skin, "tanned by Los Diablos' relentless sun". They have black hair. If female, Julia used to style it in a long braid. In the present time, she has short hair which the Protagonist believes makes her look more mature. If male, Ricardo eventually grows a moustache, which the Protagonist can't decide if it looks ridiculous or not. A previous "poster boy/girl" for the Rangers, they generally dress fashionably while in civilian clothes. Unlike Sidestep, Ortega never wore a mask and had no secret identity to speak of. Ortega also happens to suffer from epilepsy, which makes them invulnerable to telepathic attacks due to the 'static' their brain generates. Relationships The Protagonist/Sidestep Depending on the player's choices, Ortega and Sidestep can either have "had a thing," were old friends, or were former allies. Either way, the protagonist and Ortega have a long history. The Protagonist is presumed dead for seven years until Ortega finds them. From there, the player can choose to keep their relationship at a distance or reconnect. Steel Ortega and Steel are both Rangers, and next to Sidestep, Steel is one of Ortega's oldest friends. Steel took over Ortega's former position as Marshal after Ortega retired the position, but the two are still close. Ortega and Steel have been with the Rangers for the longest compared when compared to the rest of the team. Lady Argent Although Steel is Ortega's oldest friend, Lady Argent may be Ortega's closest confidant. Depending on Sidestep's past with Ortega, it is implied that Lady Argent knows a lot about Sidestep because of information Ortega shared with her. Despite her aloof attitude, Ortega and Lady Argent are show to be genuine friends. She was nicknamed "Angie" by Ortega. If Sidestep and Ortega "had a thing," Lady Argent will notice and point out Ortega's crush on Sidestep. Herald Herald and Ortega seem to have a mentee and mentor relationship. Ortega is implied to have encouraged Herald's hero worship of Sidestep by sharing stories of Ortega's and Sidestep's glory days. According to Ortega, Herald, being the newest member of the team, is naive and inexperienced. Powers and abilities # Controlling electricity is their essential ability, hence the name "Charge." # Because they are a Mod, their powers do not come from the Hero Drug. # Given how statically charged Ortega is, electronics have to be specially insulated in order to be used by them. Trivia Category:Characters